Letargo
by Locurita
Summary: Hechos paralelos entre los sueños de Hermione y lo que le sucede en la vida real. Su inteligencia y curiosidad se funden para entender por qué lo que pasa en su letargo incide en el día... Porque él la besa en sueños y ella amanece marcada. TERMINADA.
1. Forzando la memoria

**Título: "Letargo".**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes mencionados son propiedad de JK Rowling.**

**Pareja: Harry Potter/Hermione Granger**

**Clasificación: NC-17, escenas explícitas, no aptas para menores de edad.**

**N/A: Hola a todo el mundo. Este fanfic será narrado en segunda persona, involucrando principalmente a Hermione en la búsqueda de un misterio que la tiene atada a los sueños, una mezcla y confusión entre la realidad y lo que pasa dentro de sus sueños que la llevan a pensar que aquello realmente está pasando, aunque no entiende cómo y pretende averiguarlo. Espero que sea de su agrado, es la primera vez que me incursiono a escribir de esta pareja aunque siempre he tenido reales ganas de hacer algo con ambos. Serán diez viñetas y espero que les guste y les agrade la originalidad del fic. Sin más, un beso grande.**

**

* * *

**

**Primera viñeta**

**Forzando la memoria**

_Letargo, sueño, inconsciencia… _

Sientes que aquello te llevó demasiado lejos. No puedes recordar tus sueños y, sin embargo, cuando estás despierta te domina una sensación de culpa y no puedes descifrar realmente a qué viene. Buscas en tu memoria, pero allí no hay nada, sólo leves rastros de algo intenso, algo escalofriante. Alzas la vista, te sientas en la cama y viras la cabeza para dar con un retrato en el que se ven Ron y tú, él sosteniéndote fuerte y tú sonrojada; Harry había tenido la poca indiscreción de decirte, momentos antes de tomarles la foto, que tu remera era demasiado clara y se te trasparentaba todo.

_Maldito cretino…_

Piensas en eso y vuelves a sonrojarte de la misma manera en que lo hacías en aquel tiempo. Estudias con la mirada tu habitación y, como si fuera demasiado necesario, te recuerdas que no vives sola pero que sí te sientes como tal. Las cosas están igual que cuando la guerra terminó, salvo que pasaron tres años, Ron y tú viven en un mismo departamento, y en esos momentos en los que podrían haber recuperado el tiempo perdido, se encuentran los dos demasiado ocupados con sus estudios. Además, Ronald trabaja, sus tiempos no encajan con los tuyos. Entonces te quedas allí en vela, pasas noches esperando que no te inunden esas pesadillas que no logras recordar, y te despiertas agitada cuando repentinamente llega él y se acuesta a tu lado, agotado y muerto de sueño.

_Incómoda; acompañada pero sola…_

El constante estado de sopor te embarga en instantes nuevamente, dormirás, pero verdaderamente tendrás intenciones de descubrir aquellos deseos íntimos que se empeñan en ocultarse en el espacio más estrecho y recóndito de tu mente. Mueves a Ron a tu lado, lo besas brevemente en la mejilla y te vuelves a dormir enseguida, esperando al día siguiente que tu personalidad recelosa salga a flote y puedas plantearle que hasta tan tarde no deberían dejar abierto Sortilegios Weasley.

_Somnolienta, dormida…_

Te conviertes en espectadora de tus sueños. Caminas en él y buscas el momento en que siempre despiertas, buscas saber por qué tu mente rechaza seguir soñando. Estás allí omnipresente y te descubres a ti misma. Te persigues por un pasillo. ¿Es Hogwarts lo que ven tus ojos? Consigues infiltrarte en la habitación de los chicos y como te crees bastante osada, vuelves a recorrer tus propios pasos. ¿Ha sucedido acaso algo que quisiste olvidar con todas tus fuerzas?... No eres la misma Hermione que en aquel tiempo, sin embargo, no sabes si cambiaste para bien o para mal. Tus ojos se abren de par en par cuando te ven infraganti. Acaricias el cabello de un dormido Harry, falto de sus gafas y expuesto a la profunda respiración de ensueño. Y entonces, susurra algo parecido a tu nombre, se mueve un poco y vuelve a quedar dormido exhalando gran cantidad de aire. Contemplas tu figura temerosa, te ves confundida, lo miras una vez más y te levantas para irte… Pero algo inexplicable te hace regresar. Vuelves a posarte sobre la orilla de su cama y te acercas hasta rozar fugazmente sus labios con los tuyos, casi inocentemente. Él abre sus ojos al percibir el mínimo contacto y te mira. Debió pensar que estarías loca en ese momento…, no dice nada, no parece confundido. Vuelves a observarte a ti misma alejándote como una cobarde, y entonces, repentinamente despiertas.

La realidad te envuelve. Aquel sueño no era sólo una ficción que tu cabeza se había armado, era algo que realmente había sucedido, algo que habías dejado olvidado en tu memoria y que te esforzaste por recordar. Ya no debía quedar embarazoso ver a Harry a los ojos si realmente había sucedido hace tanto tiempo, quizá él creía haberlo soñado, pero, ¿por qué nunca te lo mencionó?... Abrazas inconscientemente a Ron, en busca de consuelo. Suspira adormilado y te corresponde, haciéndote sentir protegida de aquella conducta que has tenido en un pasado, y que en esa misma noche, te has empeñado en profanar tu letargo hasta desvelar cada momento que lograste borrar de tu mente, vaya a saber por qué razón.

_Alerta permanente, porque lo onírico puede volverse realidad._

_

* * *

__**N/A: Gracias, se aceptan críticas y sugerencias!**_  



	2. Enigma

**N/A: Hola, me alegro que les haya gustado el primer capítulo. Espero que vayan adecuándose a esta manera de narrar, es difícil la segunda persona, pero sobre todo si está en presente. Yo creo que le da una característica diferente de otras historias y está bueno ser un poquito original de vez en cuando. Gracias por leer y sobre todo por comentar aquellos que lo hicieron. Dejo el siguiente…**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y demás personajes que les suenen conocidos son propiedad de JK Rowling y la W.B.

* * *

**

**II**

**Enigma**

Te levantas mareada, es fin de semana, Ron sigue durmiendo. Tus enmarañados cabellos están revueltos, pero lo que realmente logra impresionarte es la montaña rusa que te recorre interiormente. Bajo una confusa mirada de tu novio, al que alertas con tu comportamiento, sales corriendo hacia el baño como una flecha, y vomitas lo poco que tienes en tu estómago. Ron se acerca a ti y te sostiene de tu frente, mientras vuelves a devolver sobre el interior del inodoro. Levantas la vista y él te ayuda a ponerte de pie mientras entrecierra los ojos y la preocupación se hace presente. Frenéticamente te enjuagas la boca y lavas tus dientes queriendo borrar el gusto agrio de allí.

—¿Te sientes bien? —te pregunta Ron, rascándose la nuca.

—Sí, la cena de anoche me cayó mal… ¿No te enojas si me ducho yo primero? Así mientras me preparo luego tú te bañas y nos vamos —Lo miras aún pálida y temblorosa. Él simplemente asiente y te obsequia una sonrisa mientras te deja sola en el baño. Hace tiempo que sus gestos no te llenan como deberían, hace tiempo que sólo son amigos conviviendo.

Dejas correr el agua sobre tu cuerpo y te lavas el pelo con detenimiento mientras intentas recordar algo de aquella noche... Nada. Estás en blanco, sólo esperas que vuelva a oscurecer para poder entrar en tus sueños y descubrir qué fue lo que pasó para sentirte así esa mañana. Ahora te secas, te vistes y te miras al espejo mientras suspiras. Tus ojos se ven cansados, casi puedes notar cómo piden a gritos una buena dosis de sueño, pero sin soñar algo que no recordarás hasta la noche siguiente.

Ya para cuando Ron termina con su ducha, sale listo y se encamina hacia ti tomando tu mano. Desaparecen y aparecen en el jardín de la Madriguera. Tu revoltijo vuelve a acechar en tu estómago. Te sostienes del brazo de Ron y caminas junto a él hacia la casa.

—¡Ya están aquí! —avisa Ginny con una sonrisa mientras abre la puerta para recibirlos.

Detrás de ella, ves a Harry con una leve sonrisa. Hace bastante tiempo que no se ven, entre los horarios poco combinados y los estudios, no han tenido ni tiempo. Notas cómo Ginny y él siguen siendo muy unidos a pesar de no estar más juntos, algo nace dentro de ti y te impulsa, como siempre, a correr hacia él y abrazarlo como si tu vida dependiese de ello. Harry te corresponde y te besa en la mejilla. Luego se separan y ves en sus ojos un cansancio parecido al tuyo. Entonces te suelta por completo y se acerca a saludar a Ron mientras haces lo propio y te abrazas con Ginny.

—Vamos adentro —les dice Ginny mientras se unen a la familia Weasley en un almuerzo familiar. La observas bien, ella es feliz. No sabes cómo es que Malfoy y ella tienen una relación secreta, pero te alegras por ella, porque se la ve radiante. Viendo cómo todos pasan al comedor y siendo la única faltante, Ginny voltea y se acerca a ti—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, pero tengo que hablar contigo… —dices algo más seria de lo normal.

—Otra vez por lo de… —te mira significativamente dándote a entender que habla de Draco.

—No es por él, ya te advertí hace meses y veo que estás muy bien con aquel tema… Pero quiero que me ayudes a averiguar una cosa, y no debe saberlo nadie más —terminas dejándola intrigada y vuelven ambas a reunirse con el resto.

Te sientas al lado de Ron y quedas entremedio de él y Harry. Éste te mira sonriendo levemente y luego regresa la vista a su plato. Hablan de temas triviales y la conversación se desvía siempre hacia la posibilidad de hacer una gran fiesta cuando Ron y tú decidan casarse. No sólo Ginny siente la incomodidad del momento. Ron enrojece y a ti se te eriza la piel mientras involuntariamente cruzas una mirada con Harry. Mirada que no sabes cómo interpretar, pero que te ruega que ni pienses en esa posibilidad absurda de casarte.

—No es conveniente apresurar las cosas, ¿no? —se arriesga a decir el señor Weasley, mientras suspiras aliviada sumando otro motivo más para adorar al padre de Ron, siempre tan ubicado y pacífico.

—Es cierto —agrega Ginny—, cuando las cosas se apresuran no salen del todo bien.

Agradeces aquello con una sonrisa y besas a Ron en la mejilla para devolverlo a la Tierra, ya que se había paralizado. Él tenía bastante miedo al compromiso, sobre todo porque no tenían un buen momento en su relación. Harry se mueve incómodo a tu lado y se disculpa para ir al baño. Frunces el ceño, hace rato está extraño con respecto a las muestras de cariño entre tú y Ron.

Al pasar una hora, decides dar un paseo con Ginny. Cerca del bosque ubican el lago y se sientan sobre la corteza de un árbol para admirar la belleza del paisaje natural. Entonces ponen las cartas sobre la mesa, o mejor dicho, te decides a revelarle alguno de los enigmas que encierran tu mente hace semanas.

—Necesito saber algo de Harry… —Ginny te mira frunciendo el entrecejo— ¿Recuerdas cuando tú y él eran novios y él comenzó a estudiar para ser Auror? Tenía sus primeras prácticas sobre Oclumancia y Legeremancia… Yo creo que Harry aprendió algo más y te juro que no sé cómo lo hace pero…

—¿Se mete en tus sueños? —te pregunta alzando las cejas con asombro. Tú asientes— Pero, no entiendo… ¿Qué quiere?

—Yo tampoco entiendo bien, pero eso no es lo peor… Lo que se vive en el sueño es raro. Yo creo que no son sueños. La última vez que recordé lo que pasaba, bueno… Era algo que en realidad ya había vivido. No sé, eso sí fue un sueño común, pero estoy viviendo de esos sueños, es como tener una doble vida, Ginny… —le confesaste todo aquello sin revelarle exactamente qué era lo que recordabas.

—Bueno, sólo puedo decirte que cuando yo estaba con él, Harry vivía fascinado por el mundo de los sueños, como si hubiese descubierto algo que nadie más sabía —te asegura Ginny dejándote la certeza de tus sospechas—. Investigaba demasiado, tal vez ahora terminó sus averiguaciones y como sabe cómo funciona te usa a ti para probarlo, porque te tiene mucha confianza…

—_Creo que tiene demasiada confianza… _—murmuras y decides dejar zanjado el tema. Y tus pensamientos recaen en tu averiguación próxima de esa noche, el por qué te sientes tan mareada y nauseabunda.


	3. Buscando respuestas

**Disclaimer: ya lo dije, los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. **

**N/A: Gracias por sus comentarios. Me alegra cómo está resultando la historia. Espero que les disuelva las dudas pronto. Besos y gracias por leer!**

* * *

**III**

**Buscando respuestas**

Te acuestas y no evitas dar vueltas en la cama. Te sientes frágil, más que nunca. Llegan a tu mente demasiados pensamientos confusos. Demasiadas teorías que desechas instantáneamente. Ron no ha entrado a la habitación, prefiere terminar informes para la academia de Aurors. Cierras los ojos y te sumerges en tu mente, algo que sabes hacer con facilidad mientras intentas dormir. Te involucras en tus pensamientos para saber qué habías soñado anteriormente. Entonces vuelves a verte e inmediatamente abres los ojos, confirmando que no te has equivocado de mente, que no has entrado en la de alguien más…

Respirando entrecortadamente vuelves a serenarte y a refrescar la memoria. Hay cosas que no puedes entender, cosas que se escapan de tu imaginación, y mientras lo ves acercarse a la Hermione que estás decidiendo recordar, derramas una lágrima silenciosa, pensando cómo pudiste hacerle algo así a Ron, cómo pudiste engañarlo de esa manera aunque fuera un acto inconsciente y que sólo prevalece en tu memoria. Pero te olvidas, repentinamente te olvidas de él, te acercas a ti misma y como si fueras un fantasma, traspasas tu cuerpo y te quedas en él, te fusionas. Entonces lo sientes como si estuvieras viviéndolo en tiempo real.

Harry te sostiene por la cintura y te mira a los ojos como queriendo descifrar si está haciendo lo correcto. Se acerca a tu rostro algo tembloroso y alza una mano para acariciar levemente tu mejilla. No queda un solo vello de tu cuerpo que no se alce en pie. Sientes la humedad de tus ojos; no eres capaz de entender por qué actúas así, él no te está obligando a nada y eres tú la que termina de entrelazar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, y con un duelo interior en la mente, lo besas. Pausadamente, quedadamente… Meditando, sintiéndolo mientras tu corazón se desboca por salir y tus manos nerviosas intentan controlarse por no cometer un arrebato.

Él te acaricia por la espalda y llega hacia tu pelo. Sientes que aún está más nervioso que tú misma. Sus labios se mueven al compás de los tuyos, se buscan, pelean, mordisquean apresándose y dejando una clara imagen de posesión dominante. ¿Son ustedes? Los mejores amigos de siempre están besándose como si fuesen enamorados viejos, ¿así te ves? Definitivamente, es algo nuevo pero tienes la sensación de que ya está incorporado a ti, que es algo que te pertenece, que te reconoces en aquel acto y que no es sorprendente para nada. Eres tú y él es Harry Potter, el hombre a quien no pensabas besar ni en tus sueños, y paradójicamente, estás haciéndolo en uno demasiado sensitivo, demasiado real.

Suspiras de improviso y él se separa de ti. Sus ojos verdes te invitan a buscar respuestas sin necesidad de palabras, pero no es lo tuyo, no quieres eso. Quieres preguntarle mil cosas, no sentirte tan bien entre sus brazos y allí regresa un pensamiento que te entristece… Ron. No sabes cómo, pero tu mente lo imagina durmiendo en tu misma cama, abrazado a ti y te apena estar incorrectamente siéndole infiel.

—Harry… —murmuras despacio, él te presta demasiada atención, pero mira alternativamente a tus labios.

—No pienses mal de mí, Hermione. Y tampoco sientas culpa cuando estés despierta. —No sabes por qué él está seguro de lo que tú piensas—. No somos hermanos, ¿sabes? Puedes soñar conmigo cuando quieras.

—Yo… No quiero soñar contigo, Harry. —Te sientes mareada, confundida.

—Claro, por eso me besaste ¿verdad? —te dice con sarcasmo. Hace una sonrisa perfecta y sincera, que el brillo de sus ojos bien sabe acompañar—. Nos vemos dentro de poco.

—No… n-no te v-vayas… ¿Puedes explicarme? —preguntas con un tono de voz que debe dar lástima y sin embargo, él te mira enternecido. Reparas en el lugar en donde se encuentran. Te das cuenta de que tienen la edad presente, y que están allí, en su casa reconstruida del Valle de Godric, en su habitación y apenas iluminados por la luz proveniente de la calle, que ingresa por la ventana.

—Tú eres la persona más inteligente que conozco. Y cuando despiertes, sabrás lo que está pasando… —te contesta, sin llegar a ser específico para tu disgusto. Entonces se acerca y olvidas que te dejó una agria sensación con esa respuesta. Lo olvidas porque tus labios se ven apresados por los de él, y contrariamente a lo anterior, sube la intensidad de sus besos, y la impaciencia de sus manos acariciándote. Te alejas de improviso, respiras entrecortadamente y lo miras con aquel fuego interno recorriéndote y dándote a entender que aquello que está naciendo sentimentalmente en ti es demasiado serio, más de lo que pensabas.

Abres los ojos y te secas el sudor de tu frente. Te sientas en la cama y tu respiración se normaliza mientras asimilas todo lo vivido. _"Entonces Harry quiere que lo averigüe yo misma. Él se mete en mis sueños… ¿porque yo deseo que eso pase?"_ Un ronquido de Ron te hace volver en sí. Lo miras y le acaricias el pelirrojo cabello mientras un suspiro escapa por tu boca. _"Harry no es sólo un simple sueño, es real."_


	4. ¿¡Qué?

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, sólo los tomo prestados un ratito.

* * *

**

**IV**

**¿¡Qué…!**

No sabes qué demonios sucedió y por qué te despertaste así de descompuesta, pero una segunda vez Ron no iba a dejarlo pasar. Finalmente te llevó a donde no querías ir, obvió su día en Sortilegios Weasley por tu bien y para acompañarte. Los domingos solía trabajar. Ron había cambiado mucho en esos tres años, había madurado más incluso que lo que maduró durante su expedición en busca de los horrocruxes, siempre lograba sorprenderte.

Te encuentras en una habitación de San Mungo, ya no estás mareada, de hecho te sientes muy bien. No sabes por qué te retienen ahí. Una medimaga se acerca a ti con una planilla en mano. Te mira con una radiante sonrisa demostrándote sus dientes blancos y luego desvía la vista y se hace a un lado para correr una cortina de donde entra luz solar ficticia. Te vuelve a ver y tú te pones más nerviosa aún, porque no sabes qué sucederá.

—Bien, ¿quieres que pase el señor Weasley para recibir la noticia también? —te pregunta la enfermera.

—¿Qué…? ¿De qué habla? —preguntas con total desconcierto y te levantas de la cama con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

—Bueno, resulta ser que está embarazada, señorita… —dice para tu asombro y perplejidad.

Tus ojos se abren de par en par y quedas boquiabierta a más no poder. No entiendes nada. Hace más de… ¡Hasta perdiste la cuenta de cuántos meses hace que no pasa nada entre Ronald y tú! En serio, estarás en una pesadilla o algo porque no puedes comprender nada de lo que esa mujer te ha dicho.

—¿¡Que qué! Eso… Debe haber un error, digo, no puede ser… —te sientes pésima. ¿De qué te habías perdido? _"¡Merlín, Ron no puede saber esto!"_

—¿Quiere que llame a su novio? —te pregunta preocupada por tu reacción inconclusa.

—¡No! Yo… yo le digo, no se preocupe… Gracias —mientes para sacártela de encima. Y te quedas en silencio mientras dejas que la enfermera salga, aunque de improviso levantas la vista y la vuelves a llamar. Ella te mira, amable— ¿Sabe d-de c-cuánto estoy?

—Sólo un mes, la felicito —te dice y luego de entregarte una sonrisa sale fuera para dejarte digerir a solas esa noticia.

"_Esto no es posible…". _Las cosas que te suceden últimamente no tienen lógica para nada. Estás embarazada y no tienes padre aparente. ¡Una locura! Ahora sí debías hablar con Ron, lo que está pasando supera los límites de tu imaginación, a no ser que… Harry aparece en tu cabeza, besándote de esa enloquecedora manera como en algunos de tus últimos sueños… _"¿Es posible que Harry…?"._

Te aproximas a la puerta y la abres dejando ver fuera un visiblemente preocupado Ron. Te mira con sus caídos ojos y no haces más que sonreírle. Él suspira y se acerca a ti. Es hora de hablar… No te molestas en decir nada allí, aprovechas que aún pueden utilizar la habitación y jalas de su brazo para que entre contigo. Una vez a solas, Ron te pregunta qué sucede.

—Recuerdas la última vez que tú y yo… —te sonrojas de tan sólo pensarlo y él baja la vista entendiendo rápidamente.

—¿Qué sucede? Eso ocurrió hace tiempo… —dice con incomodidad.

—Bueno yo… Lo sé, y por eso… No entiendo qué sucede con nosotros, Ron. Tú y yo ya no somos… No somos los mismos —intestas hablar con claridad pero no te sale del todo.

—Entiendo, y… yo pienso igual, Hermione. No somos el uno para el otro, si es lo que quieres decir —comenta apenado mientras aún te sostiene de tu mano y la aprieta fuerte. Te sonríe y tú lo abrazas sin poder evitarlo. Estás feliz porque él también siente que no van más juntos, y te saca un peso enorme de encima. Sin embargo, él todavía siente inconclusa tu forma de abordar el tema y te lo hace saber—. ¿Y qué demonios tiene que ver el sexo en todo esto?

—¡Ron! —lo regañas con una mirada desafiante incluida. Te separas de él y te apremia con sus azules ojos—. Te juro que ni yo lo entiendo pero… La medimaga me dijo que… Bueno, que estoy e-embarazada…

—¿Eh?

—Yo… seguramente puse el mismo ridículo gesto que estás haciendo tú —le confiesas sonriendo apenas tratando de hacer más simple la situación.

—Pero… ¿Me engañaste? ¿¡Fuiste capaz de…! —Antes de que se pusiera a gritar como un loco, le tapas la boca con una mano y lo ves mientras se pone rojo como su cabello.

—No, Ron. No te engañé, te dije que no lo entiendo.

—Entonces, ¿quieres decirme cómo eres capaz de tener un hijo sin un padre? Sé que eres muy inteligente pero se escapa de mi imaginación… —te asegura calmándose y apretando los puños.

—Yo te prometo que lo averiguaré, Ron. Serás el primero en saber pero, aunque no estoy segura porque no recuerdo haber estado con nadie, de hecho, tú me conoces, no te engañaría… ¡Yo no soy así! Pero, no puede ser que haya estado con alguien más… ¿Tú estás seguro que entre tú y yo no…? —Ron niega con la cabeza encogiéndose de hombros. La situación resulta demasiado rara. Te abraza mientras la impotencia y pesadez de aquel asunto te invaden y reaccionas. Las lágrimas en tus ojos se hacen presentes y escapan hacia tus mejillas.

¿Ser mamá tan joven? ¿Ser mamá sin saber quién es el padre? Y no precisamente porque te hayas acostado con varios y no lo tengas definido sino que, al contrario, no te acostaste con ninguno… Y de nuevo las dudas asaltan en tu mente. "_A no ser que él haya hecho algo indebido conmigo…"._ Pero ¿cómo podrías quedar embarazada realmente por un sueño?


	5. Inesperado

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. Los tomo prestados solamente.

* * *

**

**V**

**Inesperado**

Tienes fatiga acumulada y ahora sabes precisamente por qué. Caminas sola por la biblioteca de la que eres socia en el callejón Diagon y adoras a diario asistir allí para consultar tus dudas. Ron te acompaña seguido y se queda trabajando en Sortilegios Weasley. Con un libro en mano, recorres las secciones más interesantes a tu juicio, y buscas tu propio rincón solitario, para poder hojear esas páginas que te inquietan. Te sientas y en tu regazo apoyas el enorme volumen de _"El indiscreto de los sueños"_, el cual inmediatamente te hace acordar a Harry, tu supuesto amigo…

Tus piernas se mueven nerviosas, tu mirada se afana por buscar algo más allá de las palabras que leen, tu memoria te juega en contra. Eres una de las personas más inteligentes que existen en el mundo mágico, pero hay alguien que te supo ganar en algo y no lo apruebas… Sobre todo no apruebas que ese alguien sea Harry y que se meta con lo que no debe.

Existe un hechizo que bien conoces y que estuviste de acuerdo en utilizar con la aprobación de Ron. No tienen idea de dónde salió aquella concepción del bebé, algo debían hacer al respecto. Ron y tú practicaron el hechizo esa misma tarde al salir del hospital… Nada había sucedido. Tendrías un hijo de todos modos, porque la magia no funcionó para deshacerte de él. No es que no lo quieras, no es que seas una asesina, es que no estás dispuesta a decir que no sabes quién es el padre, y Ron tampoco se hará cargo de alguien que no lleva su sangre ni merece su apellido. No tiene por qué, y estás agradecida de que piense así, porque no quieres cargarlo con otro secreto. No quieres que lo haga por lástima o por ser su mejor amiga. Entonces, como preveías, no puedes perder ese bebé de ninguna forma por más que no estés dispuesta a tenerlo. Los libros son tu ayuda, tu vida, y ahora tratas de procesar toda información posible, porque de ninguna manera puedes creerte que estés realmente embarazada si no recuerdas.

—Hermione… —Alzas la vista y te encuentras con el verde esmeralda de sus ojos. Brazos cruzados, apoyado arrogantemente sobre un banco frente a ti—, ¿qué estás leyendo?

Cierras el libro bruscamente haciendo que Harry abandone su posición y se enderece pensando que ha sido mala idea hablarte. La bibliotecaria te mira de reojo al pasar, pero bufas y avergonzada agachas la mirada hasta que se va. Vuelves a levantar la vista hacia Harry que sonríe tímidamente. Te acercas un paso y le cedes el libro a él. Lo toma con precaución pero lo revisa con descuido.

—¿Quieres decirme qué estás haciendo conmigo? —preguntas entre dientes, conteniendo el aire. Frunce el ceño con descaro.

—Pues… Ahora no estamos haciendo nada en especial, ¿o sí? —murmura con un dejo de sarcasmo.

—¡No estoy jugando! Además, Ron es tu amigo… —lo dices apenada, pensando en el mal actuar de Harry.

—Por supuesto que es mi amigo. Ron y yo compartimos todo. —Ante esas palabras reacciones de una manera inesperada y lo golpeas sonoramente en la mejilla. Se toma la cara dolorido y te mira sin entender, aunque luego cae en la cuenta de lo que dijo—… Oh, no quise decir eso, Hermione… Yo… él no sabe lo que me pasa…

—¿¡Y qué es lo que te pasa! Has estado metido en mis sueños, ¿verdad? —preguntas con histeria. Harry suspira y te mira con cierta intensidad que sólo has sabido apreciar dormida.

—Hermione, Ron y tú no están más juntos, él me dijo que hace mucho no se demuestran nada, sólo amistad y…

—Lo sé, lo nuestro terminó, pero terminó por nuestro bien y porque ambos estamos de acuerdo. Pero no tienes derecho a hacer lo que hiciste, ni siquiera recuerdo bien. Hoy fui al hospital, Harry… —le dices haciendo evidente que está jugando con fuego, por lo pronto, tú piensas que ya ambos se quemaron por la noticia que debes darle.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué… te pasó algo? —te interroga con preocupación. Piensas que se hace el desentendido.

—No sé cómo… Y tampoco entiendo por qué actué así en mis sueños… Pero estoy embarazada. ¡Embarazada! ¿Comprendes? —Alzas demasiado la voz, la mujer pasa refunfuñando algo por lo bajo, dándote a entender que debes callarte o te echarán a patadas.

—¡Pero de qué demonios hablas si…! —Harry se quedó boquiabierto y dubitativo—. Tú y yo no… Escucha, no sé qué pasó antes, hay sueños que yo también olvido, por intensos, pesados o lo que fuera… Pero todo tiene una explicación lógica.

Se acerca a ti y apoya una mano en tu hombro mientras tú intentas mantenerte serena y dar una impresión de enojo y frustración que realmente se está esfumando a medida que pasas más minutos cerca de él. Posas los brazos sobre tus caderas y haces tu mirada más intimidante, pero no evitas el sudor que te recorre por la espalda gracias al maldito nerviosismo al que estás expuesta últimamente frente a él.


	6. Acuerdo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, yo solo los tomo prestados.**

N/A: Muchas gracias por los comentarios! =)

**

* * *

**

**VI**

**Acuerdo**

—Si todo tiene una explicación lógica, dime cuál es, porque he tratado de aplicar el hechizo anticonceptivo posterior precisamente a la fecundación y no funciona, y no creo que sea porque estoy de un mes, sino porque lo concebí de un sueño… Uno que ni siquiera recuerdo y al parecer tú tampoco… ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Tú y yo… juntos? —Te muerdes el labio inferior pero luego te das cuenta de tu error, al parecer ese gesto enardece demasiado a Harry. Tu mejor amigo, que está loco por ti de un momento a otro y, de alguna manera, eso no te molesta demasiado.

—Descubrí algo que puedo hacer sólo yo y que este libro pudo ayudarme pero no es suficiente un libro para crearlo. Creo que me volví como Snape, él creaba hechizos, maldiciones, yo simplemente uso la mente… No pude evitarlo, comencé a intentarlo contigo. Creí que no te enojaría, ya que adoras los descubrimientos e innovaciones de la magia. Te lo iba a contar, pero la idea era que si funcionaba te dieras cuenta por ti sola… —Su forma de relatar y hablar sobre aquella apasionada búsqueda te hizo suavizar un poco y adoptar una pose más vulnerable—. Primero no recordabas, luego comenzaste a recordar fugazmente. Eso me consta. Ron me había dicho que tenías muchas pesadillas y que te levantabas desorientada. Después, nos vimos en casa de los Weasley y te sentí diferente, era porque había pasado algo más en ese sueño. Funciona de una forma extraña, Hermione. Recuerdas lo que hiciste esa noche, pero en el siguiente sueño. Lo ves en el futuro pero lo has hecho anteriormente…

—¿Entonces hoy soñaré con aquello que pasó hace unos días, o tal vez… con la razón y el por qué estoy embarazada? —preguntas totalmente confundida.

—No, no es un sueño precisamente.

—Me di cuenta…

—Estás cansada pero no es por estar embarazada. Estás cansada porque vivimos dos veces, no dormimos, Hermione… Digamos que las cosas que pasan en estos supuestos sueños son reales pero si quieres revertir algo, debes hacerlo mientras estás en ese mundo… Si quieres puedes no estar embarazada, en los sueños todas esas cosas se pueden lograr con sólo pensarlo. No tenía idea de que esto iba a suceder, perdóname… Yo sólo… —Sus manos se deslizan por la extensión de tus brazos, provocándote leves escalofríos. Estás sumergida en su mirada y navegas por aquel verdoso mar como si se tratara de tu sueño. Das un paso hacia él, la distancia es escasa.

—Entiendo todo, sólo que… Es confuso. Si eso pasa realmente, significa que mi hijo no podría nacer en este mundo… —susurras bien cerca de él. Te molestas en seguir meditando sobre aquello, pero sabes que igualmente no tendrás un hijo de ningún modo.

—En realidad, sí nacería aquí. En el hospital te dijeron que estás embarazada así que…

Harry no sabe en qué pensar. Lo notas. Se ve que está al tanto de sus errores, su descubrimiento no es del todo bueno, ni acertado. La primera persona con quien lo probó, eres tú, y sufres graves consecuencias. En otras circunstancias, no tendrías ningún problema por tener un hijo, no te darías el tiempo siquiera de pensarlo. Pero sin recordar… Sin sentir algo más fuerte por la otra persona… ¿En verdad no sientes nada más que amistad? ¿Ni siquiera mirando sus ojos?... ¿Qué es ese temblor que sientes en todo el cuerpo? ¿Qué sucede con tu corazón agitado tan sólo por la cercanía escasa? No eres demasiado fuerte para resistir aquello. Estás a unos pocos milímetros de cometer un nuevo error, sólo que esta vez, no lo cometerías en un mundo paralelo, lo harías aquí, en la realidad junto con toda la locura y el esplendor de la vida misma. Respiras con nerviosismo. Harry está demasiado cerca. Tus labios se entreabren y…

—¡Señorita! —te llama la atención la bibliotecaria y te separas de Harry como si te hubieses quemado viva casi al rozarlo—. ¡Este es un establecimiento decente! ¡Que usted sea socia y bienvenida no le da derecho a…!

—Ya entendí, no estábamos haciendo nada… Y ya nos íbamos —dices mirando significativamente a Harry, quien regresa el libro a su sitio y te sigue bastante alterado y sofocado por aquella situación.

Camina a tu lado sin hablar, se dirigen de regreso pero antes pasan a saludar a Ron. Harry y él se dan un abrazo y el moreno le guiña un ojo al pelirrojo. No entiendes esa situación pero ves a Ron enrojecer y con ciertos celos te preguntas si tiene algo que ver alguna otra mujer… Sabes que es posible que además de no ser tan compatibles como pensaban, Ron se haya podido enamorar de alguien más… Pero te quedas con la duda.

Al salir, Harry y tú caminan nuevamente en silencio. Antes de desaparecer cada uno por su lado, él te mira con una cálida expresión que te hace recordar lo que casi pasa en la biblioteca y lo que llevas en tu vientre que con toda certeza tiene sus genes. Lo estudias con tus castaños ojos y luego te sonríe. Entonces se te cruza un solo objetivo por la cabeza: empezar de cero.

—Harry… —tragas saliva con nerviosismo, él alza las cejas poniéndote atención—, primero tenemos que solucionar eso de la vida paralela… Y luego, podremos ver el resto…

—Entonces… ¿te veo en mis sueños? —pregunta corriéndote delicadamente un mechón de pelo de tu frente.

—No… —Suspiras— Te veo en los míos.

Y desapareces como hace la arena cuando el viento sopla fuerte. Desapareces con la esperanza de soñar para vivir en ese mundo y aclarar todas las cuestiones. Porque si estás viviendo algo verdadero, que lleva un nombre hermoso que no estás dispuesta a pronunciar aún, quieres que sea sólo en un mundo, sin necesitar que lo onírico cobre vida sin sentidos ni recuerdos permanentes.


	7. Íntimos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a su creadora JK Rowling. **

**N/A: Muchísimas gracias, sabrán que el harmony no es lo mío, soy totalmente Romione, por eso aprecio que les guste y que dejen sus reviews, me dan muchas ganas de escribir y escribir. Y si piensan que soy masoquista, puede ser, no tendría por qué estar escribiendo de Harry y Hermione, pero al carajo ¿no? Todo sea porque disfruten personas que jamás leerían algo mío si no fuera de esta pareja, y me alegro si está resultando así. Hasta la próxima actualización (que no será muy lejana a esta).

* * *

**

**VII**

**Íntimos**

Metida de lleno en tu letargo, intentas buscar indicios de aquello que pudo haber pasado. Esta vez quedaste con Harry para verse allí mismo, en el recuerdo de lo real, algo que pasó en otro extraño y paralelo mundo. Pero no logras entrar completamente. Un ruido incesante te empieza a molestar. Algo no está del todo bien en la casa. Te habías acostado con paz absoluta pero nerviosismo interno. Ron estaría durmiendo en el sofá del living, no debería haber ningún problema. Te mueves en la cama a tu antojo, estás adormilada, pero aún sabes que podrías despertar en cualquier momento. Lo dejas, dejas de escuchar los ruidos, subes unas escaleras con paso acorde y caminas por un pasillo luego…

Caminas y ves una puerta blanca, es una casa acogedora y los pisos se cubren con alfombras de colores pastel. Tu mirada busca, reprocha, necesita encontrar algo más. Con temor, abres la puerta de aquella habitación. Sabes muy bien en dónde estás; esa es la habitación de Harry, en el Valle de Godric, ¿cierto?... Pero no te detienes ni a pensar. Lo estás viviendo, casi como si no estuvieras recordándolo.

Todo está en silencio, estás descalza y no sabes por qué pero aún así lo estás. La habitación está vacía, la recorres con tus ojos y te detienes a ver una foto en la pequeña repisa frente a la cama. Allí se encuentran, Ron, Harry y tú, con una sonrisa bobalicona, los tres abrazados y riendo por algo. Uno de los últimos días en el colegio cuando estaban en segundo año. Te alegras al verla y la dejas allí con un leve presentimiento. Has dejado de estar completamente sola. Alzas la vista hacia el espejo delante de ti, y ves reflejado unos penetrantes ojos detrás de unas gafas redondas. Harry se acerca galante y sin dejarte posibilidad de voltearte. Se queda allí, observándote por el espejo y tú igual que él, con tu corazón agitándose y tragando saliva continuamente. Apoyas una mano en el espejo, como si intentaras acariciarlo, él ladea la cabeza y te sonríe. Entonces lo ves y también lo sientes, tocar tu cintura con delicadeza, desliza su mano rodeándote el cuerpo, su boca se acerca a tu oído y lo sientes respirar, y tiemblas, ya que te quema la piel cuando se pega a ti y su mano traviesa alza apenas tu blusa y roza tu abdomen sutilmente.

Entreabres tu boca tratando de tomar aire porque repentinamente sientes el calor y la necesidad de irte se hace presente… Eso terminará mal. Con su otra mano se quita los anteojos y los apoya en la repisa. Tú, aún temblorosa, apoyas tu propia mano sobre la de él y la haces a un lado despacio. Miras hacia abajo, y volteas sin querer encontrarte con sus ojos. Sin dejarte pensar, toma tu rostro con cuidado y atrapa tus labios provocándote escalofríos en la columna vertebral. Le correspondes, no lo dudas. A medida que su lengua se enreda con la tuya más y más apasionada y voraz, dudas menos. Tus manos no saben qué hacer y lo imitas, atrapas su cabello como él hace con el tuyo. Se separan y buscan aire. Lo miras y te muerdes el labio inferior. ¿Eso es una duda?... Por supuesto que no. Asumes las responsabilidades, ya estás allí y sabes exactamente a qué has ido. Lo empujas levemente y él te cede el espacio. Te quitas sin miramientos la blusa y la dejas caer. Llevas —como si estuvieses meditando— tu mano a tu boca y te muerdes las uñas brevemente, provocándolo. Él no hace nada, simplemente te observa actuar, se mantiene embelesado a tres pasos de ti. Respiran ambos con dificultad, te sonrojas. Nunca has estado tan expuesta ante él. Reacciona, se acerca con un poco más de desespero y te besa de nuevo. Era de esperarse. Mueves tus labios tan rápidamente sobre los de él que sientes cómo te lastimas, te abraza acompañando el acto y pegándote a su cuerpo.

Harry sólo lleva una camisa que fácilmente comienzas a desabrochar mientras caen irremediablemente sobre su cama. Tú sobre él; le ayudas a quitarse la prenda, él sobre ti; baja su boca y recorre con sus labios un torturador camino de besos desde tu cuello hacia tus senos. No evitas gemir mientras pasa sus manos por tu espalda y te desabrocha el sostén, provocando que él pueda besarte con más libertad allí. Te toca y te retuerces bajo él. Comienza a ser obvia la presión que tiene dentro de sus pantalones. No te distraes de igual forma, y esperas paciente, gozando del placer de sus besos. Sabiendo que estás tirando al diablo una amistad de años, pero que te nace hacer aquello, que no puedes contenerlo y él tampoco. Alza su cabeza contra tu voluntad y la de tus manos que lo aprisionaban para que no se atreviera a abandonar esa zona, y te mira. Te mira y te sumergen en sus ojos. Se toman una pausa, le acaricias la mejilla. Sus ojos jamás se han visto tan hermosos y es porque no hay lentes de por medio para impedirte una mejor visión.

—Hermione… No seguiré si no quieres hacerlo —te dice con extrema tranquilidad, pero sientes cómo se muere por que le pidas lo contrario. No tienes idea de por qué, pero quieres complacerlo completamente, y le darás el gusto de escucharlo de tus labios.

Suspiras, una, dos, tres veces. Lo besas con anhelo y lo frenas antes de continuar con ese húmedo contacto mientras él se deja hacer y tus manos desabotonan su pantalón.

—Quiero que me hagas el amor, Harry. Ahora mismo… —Ni siquiera pasa una milésima de segundo porque él ya está besándote ardientemente y con agilidad le ayudas a quitarse sus últimas prendas. Sucede lo mismo contigo. No evitas alzar tu cuerpo, friccionar tus caderas con las suyas, hacer presión con tus manos sobre su trasero mientras él te termina de desnudar al completo.

Sientes que es un pecado, que obras mal, pero aún así estás más a gusto de lo que deberías. Callas a tu conciencia. La apartas, ya no te domina la razón desde que sus ojos se clavaron en ti y el corazón te salta de alegría, desesperado por recibir más calor. Tu cuerpo sufre espasmos bajo él, mientras sus dedos recorren tu intimidad logrando enloquecerte. No evitas gemir más fuerte, jadeas contra sus labios y entre un brusco movimiento tus manos se apoderan del miembro del joven, rogando por guiarlo hacia ti, quieres sentirlo dentro de ti porque aquello te está haciendo desfallecer. Él también gime sin poder controlar aquella situación. Se enardece ante tu tacto y se rinde a ti, sustituyendo su mano con su miembro viril y penetrando hasta sentirse en el aire. Sus manos se apoyan a los costados de tu cabeza, haciendo fuerza para embestir contra ti de la mejor manera posible y generarte más placer. Ahogas un gemido en su boca y pronuncias su nombre incansablemente mientras lo acompañas rítmicamente con un movimiento de caderas. Enredas tus piernas a su cintura y lo sientes al completo dentro de ti, mientras sigues gritando y él hace lo mismo sobre tu cuello que instantes antes besaba.

Completamente cálido, sientes el derrame de sus energías sobre ti, guardando en tu interior lo que pronto descubrirías como tu futuro hijo.


	8. Infraganti

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Jk Rowling, sólo los tomo prestados para regalarles esta historia. Gracias.

* * *

**

**VIII**

**Infraganti**

¡Ese maldito ruido otra vez! Tu cabeza da vueltas. Despiertas aterrorizada por tantos sentimientos encontrados. Te vas en penumbras hacia el cuarto de baño y al encender la luz tus ojos se lastiman un poco. Te duele la cabeza, te sientes cansada y extraña. Has vivido algo en sueños, que supuestamente ya había pasado en tu mundo paralelo. Ahora sabes cómo concebiste a ese niño que guardas en tu vientre. Te levantas un poco la camiseta y te acaricias el abdomen como si recién acabaras de descubrir lo que se siente llevar una vida en tu interior. No lo revertiste, no te pusiste a pensar en eliminar eso que te molestaba, simplemente estuviste con Harry, porque es exactamente lo que el destino quería… O porque es exactamente lo que tú quieres. Sonríes levemente y te miras al espejo. Tus ojos, ya acostumbrados a la luz, se abren de par en par; llevas una marca algo inesperada en tu cuello. Recuerdas los besos de esa noche y no puedes creer cómo los efectos de aquel acto se hacen visibles allí mismo.

Pero no te quedas ahí pensando. Simplemente te mueves con sigilo y cautela, sales de la habitación llevando una bata encima del pijama, y no piensas en otra cosa más que en averiguar qué es ese murmullo, esos casi imperceptibles sonidos que salen del cuarto de huéspedes. Recién ahora te percatas de que Ron podría estar durmiendo allí en lugar de quedarse en el sofá del living. Vuelves con cuidado y tomas tu varita por seguridad. Contemplas el sillón vació, caminas hacia el otro extremo iluminada por tu varita, y te detienes en la puerta, apagando la luz en un susurro.

—Lumos.

Se escucha un ronroneo ahogado. Lo conoces, tu corazón se acelera sabiendo lo que puedes encontrar del otro lado. Seguro que es Ron y aquello no es nada peligroso más que él con una chica. Con la afortunada persona que se habrá ganado su corazón, o al menos su interés. Te molestas, porque al menos tú caíste en algo con Harry sin saberlo siquiera, pero Ron tal vez estaba con otra mujer sin que lo supieras y a través de ningún sueño, sólo la pura realidad. Escuchas otro gemido y te horrorizas más si es posible. _"Ronald, eres un maldito desubicado. ¿Cómo es posible que se enamore tan rápido de otra?",_ piensas y no evitas estremecerte ante cualquier posibilidad que puedas encontrarte allí. ¿Quién demonios sería amante de Ron, eh? ¡Te da curiosidad! No puedes no tentarte a abrir esa puerta. Giras el picaporte despacio, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Y colándote en la habitación tan solo unos centímetros, observas cómo —iluminados por una única lámpara pequeña— una rubia mujer se encuentra con la cabeza metida entre las piernas de un Ron parado y erguido, sin camiseta y con los pantalones bajos, sosteniéndose contra un escritorio con una mano temblorosa y con la otra tomando de la cabeza a la joven chica que parece que está succionando la zona como si su vida dependiese de ello.

Te quedas paralizada viendo la escena. No es que seas una pervertida, pero ver a Ron con una chica no es algo para lo que tu mente estaba preparada, y sobre todo porque tú nunca le hiciste aquello que esa descarada estaba haciéndole. Ron gime llegando claramente al orgasmo, totalmente sudado y aquello te trae a tierra de nuevo. Tan conmocionada estás, aunque no celosa, que se te escapa un resoplo contenido y cierras la puerta de golpe cuando Ron se encuentra con tu mirada y te mira totalmente rojo como su cabello. Mientras la chica se hace a un lado.

Caminas hacia la cocina y con nerviosismo buscas un vaso para servirte agua. Lo haces tratando de aligerar tu corazón. Lo más prudente sería volver a la cama y tranquilizarte, pero no puedes hacer aquello, sientes que debes hablar con él, que te debe una explicación así como tú le debes confesar lo que sucede con Harry, o al menos lo que pasó en tu sueño. ¡Aunque, por todos los cielos, no fuera un sueño! Escuchas la puerta de la entrada, seguramente la joven se habría retirado con rapidez, sus voces llegan levemente hacia tus oídos. Ron se despide de ella… Lo ves asomarse a la cocina que también está en penumbras, y se acerca a ti. Se sienta también tratando de calmarse, aún tiene agitada su respiración. Tú te quedas parada y apoyada sobre la mesada y luego de tragar el agua enteramente, dejas el vaso a un costado mientras te cruzas de brazos y lo miras —todo lo que te es posible por la falta de luz— como una madre enojada.

—Te atrapé infraganti, Ronald —aseguras alzando las cejas—, y te juro que hubiese sido menos asqueroso encontrarte revolcándote sobre ella y no ver justamente cómo te hacía aquel favor en tus partes…

—Hermione…

—¿¡Quién era! —preguntas antes de que él pueda dar su explicación. Se levanta de su asiento y se acerca con timidez pero valentía al mismo tiempo. Te enfrenta y puedes ver el claro azul de sus ojos.

—¿Recuerdas a Daphne Greengrass? —te pregunta con un tono suave de voz. Asientes—. Esa era su hermana, Astoria. Yo… No te engañé, te lo juro. Ella ha estado molestándome, y una vez me la crucé en el Ministerio y estábamos a solas en un enorme pasillo, y simplemente me besó. No sé por qué, ni se lo pregunté. Le pedí que no volviera a hacerlo. Eso fue porque nosotros aún estábamos juntos… Ahora sabe que lo nuestro ya no va más…

—Pero… ¿Greengrass? —preguntas demasiado extrañada—, ¿Te gusta ella?

—No puedo decirte que no, no me creerías… Ese no es el punto, al principio, puede ser que sólo me gustara… El problema es que ella no me trata precisamente como se deben tratar las personas que se gusta o no sé. No somos de la misma clase, ¿comprendes? —Y entendías perfectamente lo que él quería decir—. Es como si yo fuera un juguete nuevo para ella…

—Un juguete sexual…

—¡Hermione!

—Es la verdad —replicas instantáneamente.

—Bueno, lamento que hayas visto eso… No debió ser nada agradable, es que debemos volver a vivir separados, ya sabes —te comenta encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo levemente.

—Pero… Entonces si son tan diferentes, y te trata como un juguete, un juguete sexual —y no me mires así—, ¿por qué estabas con ella? ¿La quieres?

—No sé… Sólo es hermosa, inteligente, inalcanzable… —contesta Ron.

—¡Demonios, sí que la quieres! ¿Qué harás ahora?

—Eso no importa… Me arreglaré solo. Antes de irnos a dormir, porque aún es temprano, tengo que comentarte algo… Más bien, tengo que confesártelo.

—Dilo…

—Yo sé que Harry es el padre de tu hijo, y también sé que tú lo sospechas… —te sorprende con esa declaración.

—¿Cómo sabes…?

—Harry me contó algunas cosas, cuando terminó su relación con Ginny me dijo que era porque sentía algo por ti, aunque no supiera bien qué era, pero me aseguró que no tenía intenciones de interrumpir nuestra relación y que nos apoyaría con todo. Después le conté lo de Astoria, que ella me perseguía y que tú estabas distante… Le dije que no éramos los mismos y comenzó a hacer eso de los sueños… No sé cómo funciona, pero antes de que decidiéramos no estar más juntos, mucho antes… Yo ya le había dado luz verde a Harry para que lo intentara… —Todo aquello te tomó por sorpresa, pero sin embargo estabas aliviada, ya que Harry y Ron parecían ser los mismo mejores amigos de siempre, y eso era lo principal. Suspiras y lo abrazas.

—No sé qué voy a hacer con esto, no lo esperaba, Ron. Ahora sé lo de Harry, acabo de recordar lo que pasó… Aunque tus gemidos me despertaron —lo acusas separándote y haciéndolo sonrojar con tu mirada intimidante.

—Lo siento —te dice avergonzado.

—No hay por qué.

Y lo vuelves a abrazar.


	9. Primera cita

**N/A: Tengo que decir, este es el penúltimo capítulo. Ojalá lo disfruten. Muchas gracias =)**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de JK Rowling.**

* * *

**IX**

**Primera cita**

Te sientas en una banca observando el paisaje. Lo aprecias; sólo es una plaza en donde juegan niños y sus padres los observan atentos y desesperados evitando que algunos no se coman la tierra, otros no se caigan de boca por el tobogán y otros no se escapen corriendo hasta la calle. Sonríes al ver a una pequeña acercarse a ti y levantar su mano tendiéndote algo que con cuidado tomas. Te quedas observando sus ojos perlados, ya que su madre está gritándole para que te deje tranquila y se le humedecen. Lo que tu mano sostiene es una pequeña hoja recogida del suelo, bastante machacada, que la niña había llevado por media hora como su trofeo de guerra contra otros pequeños indios. La mujer te sonríe y toma a su hija en brazos regañándola, luego la traviesa niñita empieza a reír y te guiña un ojo mientras abraza a su mamá.

Te preguntas si los pequeños inocentes no son como los animales domésticos, que sienten más allá de lo que ven y se dan cuenta cuando una mujer está embarazada. De otro modo, no te explicas cómo podría ser que por primera vez algún niño se te acercara de esa forma, con complicidad.

Esperas un rato más y suspiras entre tanto. Repentinamente tu visión se interrumpe, alguien te tapa los ojos con una mano, y a pesar de haberlo sentido sólo una vez y en base a un sueño, no evitas recordar de quién se trata aquel tacto. Pronuncias su nombre con nerviosismo y él se deja ver. Se da la vuelta y se sienta a tu lado. También se ve tan nervioso como tú. La brisa de otoño despeina imperceptiblemente su cabello azabache y te mira con sus orbes verdes esperando que rompas el silencio.

—Hola —No se te ocurre mejor manera de empezar una conversación que tenían pendiente hacía una semana, cuando recordaste lo que habían vivido.

—Hola, ¿cómo has estado? —te pregunta evidentemente preocupado.

—No del todo bien, muchas náuseas —comentas haciendo una pequeña sonrisa de desagrado.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer, Hermione? —Se refriega las manos en su pantalón con nerviosismo.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con qué? —preguntas frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Con el bebé, no… ¿Sigues sin quererlo?

—Lo de antes fue un impulso, yo… ¡Entiéndeme! ¿Cómo podía ser que tuviera un hijo si ni siquiera había un padre? Pero ahora estás tú… Por supuesto que no era lo que planeaba pero… sí, lo quiero —te explicas intentando no recordar que podrías haber matado a tu futuro hijo.

—Mejor así… —Lo ves meditando y te acaricia una mano con la suya, un leve roce que te hace estremecer. Luego te sonríe pero burlonamente y eso te desconcierta.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Estaba recordando nuestro sueño… Jamás imaginé que pudiera t-tenerte así —Te sonrojas ante lo que dice.

—Ni yo me reconocí en ese momento. —Tu estómago gruñe inoportuno y Harry te mira y se ríe.

—¿Quieres ir a comer algo? —Lo miras dudosa. Todo lo que comiste últimamente no te sentó muy bien—. ¿Tomar un helado?

—Bueno… Pero no me culpes si tengo que salir corriendo para vomitar —le adviertes con una pequeña sonrisita y juntos se levantan para caminar hacia el puesto de helados que se encuentra cruzando la plaza. Involuntariamente, entrelaza tu mano con la suya y sientes cómo el calor regresa a tus mejillas y alborota tus hormonas.

Luego, mientras están sentados cada uno con un helado, no evitas sentirte a cada minuto más cómoda. Hablas con él como si nada hubiese pasado, como si fuesen los mejores amigos de siempre, sólo que con una complicidad diferente. Como cuando se manifiestan detalles que demuestran a simple vista lo que ambos son sin darse cuenta. Detalles como que Harry te limpie la comisura de tus labios con su pulgar delicadamente, te observe con ojos brillantes y en tu rostro no se retire ese permanente rubor. Detalles que hacen ver a ojos externos, que son una pareja reciente pero muy enamorada.

—Ron me contó lo que pasó aquella noche en que lo descubriste… —comenta Harry introduciendo un tema para conversar cuando acaban los helados.

—Sí, fue completamente bizarro… Por un lado me hace feliz que esté con alguien, pero ese es el problema, no está con ella, es algo físico. De sólo pensar que pueda sufrir por esa… Me da rabia —aseguras.

—¿No estarás celosa?

—No, no son celos… No es lo mismo que sentí cuando él estuvo con Lavender. Pero creo que ya tiene suficiente con lo que pasó con nosotros. Sé que no quiere demostrarlo, pero tal vez sí esté enojado con nosotros…

—Hermione, Ron estuvo al tanto de todo. Además lo conoces bien. Si estuviese enojado te lo echaría en cara cuando estuviesen a solas, sabes cómo es… Él se está enamorando de Greengrass, dice que no pero creo que es así. Y a ella no la conozco bien, pero cuando se aparece por el ministerio, cuando lo mira… No sé, es como si de verdad le pasara algo con Ron, no creo que sólo sea físico… —conviene Harry.

Pensarlo de esa forma te alivia, tal vez, aunque fuera muy difícil para los demás, esa pareja podría funcionar, y si tu amigo era feliz, tú lo serías también. Harry estaría contigo a pesar de todo. Repentinamente, lo miras como queriendo trasmitirle la paz que gobierna tu interior, que ya no sientes dudas al respecto, que has entendido por fin absolutamente todo lo que sucedió en un mundo paralelo, pero quieres volver realidad lo onírico, quieres comprobar que todo es verdad. Y lo primero que viene a tu mente, el impulso que te envía el corazón, dice que una primera cita no sería perfecta si no existiera un beso. Tomas su nuca acariciando su cabello e inclinas tu cabeza a un costado, acercándote y apoyando tus labios sobre los de él, que te abrasan inmediatamente sumándose a la danza de ellos y el juego adictivo de sus lenguas. Aclamado roce sensual que te vuelve a estremecer y a recordar todo lo vivido en el letargo.

_Onírico, onírico y real._


	10. La noche del letargo

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling, sin excepción xD.**

**N/A:** Este es el final, sorpréndanse y no me tomateen (?) Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Luego dejo otra nota ;) al final.

* * *

**X**

**La noche del letargo y el despertar**

Estás incómoda. Hace calor y no sabes por qué, se supone que es otoño. Tratas de volver a la realidad mientras Harry se encarga de terminar de degustar tus labios, pero vas perdiendo sensibilidad. Anhelas seguir con ese contacto… Lo esperabas tan ansiosamente. Pero él se separa de ti y te mira con esos ojos bondadosos y a la vez, pícaros, arrogantes. Es como si escondiera una sorpresa al final de tanto intercambio de saliva. Lo observas apremiante, quieres decir algo, preguntarle qué sucede, pero al parecer te ató la lengua con un hechizo. No sabes por qué no puedes hacer lo que deseas y te desquicias fácilmente. Su figura se hace borrosa, pero lo alcanzas a oír por última vez…

—¡Cásate conmigo, Hermione! —Su voz se hace lejana, su pedido queda ilusorio como el resto de él, y entonces, abres los ojos por fin a la realidad.

Te encuentras calurosa totalmente, empapada de sudor, y tu cuerpo tiembla. Giras en tu cama y lo ves. Sin camiseta y con su pecho al descubierto sombreado por una capa de sudor fina, que se mueve al compás de su respiración, así está Ron. Suspiras y te arrastras para observarlo bien de cerca. Tienes miedo de tu suerte. Todo lo que deseaste está en eso, en un simple sueño. Un morboso sueño que te permite dar cuenta de la desconfianza que le tienes a Ron, que piensas que está con otra, y que esa otra pueda ser Greengrass, quien a su vez sale con Draco Malfoy y éste último podría tener una aventura con Ginny, mientras ella está de novia con Harry… Te hace notar una noche confusa y llena de sueños dentro de otros sueños, que estás obsesionada con tu mejor amigo, y que todos son unos farsantes. Entonces lo decides, cuando Ron despierte le dirás la verdad, le dirás que quieres vivir sola y que estás muy confundida. ¿Lo harás? ¡Sé que lo intentarás, Granger, pero ni tú sabes si podrás!

Vuelves a girarte y le das la espalda a tu novio. Ron no hizo nada indebido, pero estás molesta. Eres una persona correcta y perfeccionista, y le echas culpas por adelantado, tu inconsciente te juega trucos, ya que la que está incorrecta eres tú y lo sabes perfectamente, eres tú quien sueña con otro hombre, con el mejor amigo de los dos, con Harry Potter, otro falso más que dice estar viviendo una maravillosa sensación al estar de novio con Ginny. ¿¡Qué clase de ilusos son todos!

Arrojas las sábanas a un lado y te levantas desesperada poniéndote tu bata encima del camisón. Vas por un vaso de agua a la cocina y te mantienes en penumbras, recordando la sensación de abismo, la perdición de tu cuerpo entre esos brazos que sólo sabes sentir en un contacto fraternal. Pero no lo quieres así, tu amor por él es de otra clase. Tragas agua y suspiras. Es verano, pero soñaste un perfecto otoño lleno de locura, algo de eso que necesitas en tu vida. Porque quisieras tener frío y que sus brazos te abriguen, que sus labios te acaricien, que el ruido de las hojas tengan un sentido y tu mente se desvele pensando en él mientras lo tienes, y no como ahora, que piensas en él y tu corazón se acelera de angustia, está lejos, está con otra, con tu amiga…

Caminas decidida hasta el cuarto, mueves a Ron por los hombros y lo despiertas luego de muchos intentos... Demasiados. Te mira desorientado balbuceando una maldición que te provoca mirarlo con enfado y nerviosismo. No es la mejor manera de empezar esa conversación.

—Es temprano pero necesitamos hablar… —dices concentrada en lo que debes aclarar. Lo miras a los ojos y te sientas a su lado mientras él se apoya en el respaldo de la cama para poder contemplarte bien.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Es sobre el cumpleaños de Harry? Sabes que asistiremos aunque tengamos trabajo… —te dice convencido, pero niegas con la cabeza—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Yo quería decirte… No sé cómo em-empezar… —balbuceas avergonzada y bajas la vista.

—Por el principio, podrías —te apremia lanzando un bostezo y sonríe luego.

—¿Estás… e-estás viéndote c-con a-alguien más? —preguntas roja como un tomate, pero lo miras para definir si su reacción y lo que diga es acorde o te mentirá.

—¿De q-qué hablas? —Mala señal, responde con otra pregunta. Su cara se torna extraña y sus manos se mueven más nerviosas que las tuyas—, Estás perseguida porque llego tarde a casa… Debe ser eso. Sabes que después de estudiar me la paso con George en Sortilegios Weasley.

—Está bien, no te pongas así… Sólo era… una duda —aseguras y te reprimes mentalmente. No se suponía que lo acusarías, deberías haberle hablado de tus sentimientos hacia Harry, de algo que no sabes qué es claramente, pero te tiene en tensión. Pero no lo haces, siempre te callas. ¿Por qué arruinar el estar con Ron, que no es malo de por sí, por algo que no sabes si sucederá? Y tienes miedo, eres Gryffindor pero siempre tendrás miedo al rechazo de tus amigos y seres queridos por dar un paso en falso.

—¿Eso es todo? —te pregunta Ron besando luego tu frente y volviendo a acostarse al ver tu asentamiento de cabeza.

—Sí… —murmuras luego, cuando te vuelves a acostar con el corazón latiendo desesperado—, eso es todo.

Te sumerges en un oscuro momento, y contemplas unos ojos verdes dentro de tu conciencia que te observan acusadores por no poder enfrentarte a tus deseos, y vuelves a suspirar.

_Porque puedes dormir y perderte en el letargo, pero tarde o temprano tus profundos sueños se manifestarán en algo puro y verdadero. Algo para vivir lejos de un mundo paralelo._

Fin.

* * *

**N/A: ** Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y no me maten por este final, sucede que deseo hacer una segunda parte en donde pueda escribir en 3ra persona y tiempo pasado para poder basarme no solo en la pareja principal (Harry/Hermione), si no también en otras más. El siguiente fanfic no sé cuándo lo empezaré, pero este termina aquí y no será necesario haberlo leído para leer la segunda parte, será como algo distinto, algo real y sin final abierto. Recuerden, esto es un "letargo", un sueño, una ilusión. Y los sueños son deseos del subconsciente. Espero haber cubierto expectativas, un review no daña a nadie, así que si pueden dejar uno para saber su crítica o comentario final, les agradecería mucho, de por sí, muchas gracias por leer!

PD: La segunda parte se llamará: "Los farsantes". Hasta luego y feliz año!


End file.
